planetesfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Planetes
Planetes was a Japanese hard science-fiction manga and anime (26 episodes). It has a universe extended created by Dýmapko (M2) whose main language is Catalan. The story revolves around a team of space debris collectors based in the debris ship Toy Box in the year 2075. Manga Planetes (in Japanese プラネテス Puranetesu, in Ancient Greek Πλανήτης) was written by Makoto Yukimura. It was published in English in North America by Tokyopop. The series was originally published by Kodansha in the manga magazine Weekly Morning from January 1999 to January 2004 and collected in four tankōbon volumes. It is licensed in English in North America by Tokyopop, where it was published in five volumes by splitting the last volume in two parts. Anime Planetes is a 26-episode Japanese animated television series based on the manga of the same name. Planetes first aired on NHK on October 2003 with the episode "Outside the Atmosphere", and concluded on April 2004 with the episode "And the Days We Chance Upon…". The story of Planetes follows the crew of the DS-12 "Toy Box" of the Space Debris Section, a unit of Technora Corporation. Debris Section's purpose is to prevent the damage or destruction of satellites, space stations and spacecraft from collision with debris in Earth's and the Moon's orbits. They use a number of methods to dispose of the debris (mainly by burning it via atmospheric reentry or through salvage), accomplished through the use of EVA suits. The episodes sometimes revolve around debris collection itself, but more often the concept of collecting "trash" in space is merely a storytelling method for building character development. The members of the Debris Section are looked down upon as the lowest members of the company and they must work hard to prove their worth to others and accomplish their dreams. Ongoing plot elements include an upcoming exploratory mission to Jupiter on the new fusion powered ship, Von Braun, and the lead character's decision to join the mission, no matter the cost. Many other plot threads are also developed throughout the series that help to explain each character's motivations and personalities. The Space Defense Front is a terrorist organization that believes mankind is exploiting space without first curing global problems such as mass famine and the widened socio-economic divide on Earth. Expanded universe The expanded universe of Planetes consists of four series that were not televised. First series: Planetes The first series, called as anime, has two seasons with 10 episodes each season. It's situated in the year 1999 to 2000, 75 years before the anime events. A group of human and gobolian children travel to the planet Earth with spaceship Ball 04 to take away with them Josep Maria 4. But the ship is captured by the bursiferians, and force them to be prisoners in Tekoda Center. Second series: Planetes Mata 2 It has four seasons with 10 episodes each, and is divided into two parts: * Seasons 1 & 2: The first part of the series begins at the end of series 1. It's situated in the year 2000 to 2001. Start a new course on Tekoda and now the children crosses the space with the spaceship 05, stolen from the twilight zone of Gamma Quadrant. There they discover new things, and they have guns to shoot at bursiferians if necessary. * Seasons 3 & 4: It's situated in the year 2008 to 2012, where the events occur in the same ship but begins six years after finishing the first part. The ship FEF 05, which had been given for lost, it's found again and a part of the original crew crosses outside the universe searching "Heaven". At the end are penalized by incorporeal beings and they destroyed the ship, saving only 6 people. Third series: Planetes 3rd :Main article: Planetes 3rd It has eight seasons with 26 episodes each, and is also divided into two parts: * Seasons 1 & 2: This series begins after the end of the first part of second series. It's situated in the year 2001 to 2002. After the first shot at all bursiferians, they haven't died all and they restore power. Begins his third year with a secret spaceship and made by themselves, called 06. They have new technology: guns "phaser", communicators, medical advances… This is where they founded the Federation Starfleet. * Seasons 3 to 8: Josep Maria # with 13 years old and its new small crew İhi Kadse and 0 discover the existence of the Digital Sea and they create a virtual world. Gradually the crew increases. Four season: SerieStar4 It has 16 seasons with 10 episodes each. It's situated in the year 2001 to 2021. SerieStar4 starts with a group of nimbeans and mirians from the Talos system, for find new civilizations to space. They leave twelve ships, and this is the eighth. Later they meet the FEF, which they join it. Gradually the protagonists are changing: first, a not human crew, and later the same crew as Planetes 3rd. On season 5 to season 16 of SerieStar4 shows a possible future that could have been in Planets 3rd, without the temporal incursion of the sulibans. Films There have been six films of the universe expanded, and the seventh is in production. The films are: * Planetes I: The Motion Picture (2008) * Planetes II: The Creator of the Show (2010) * Planetes III: Between Two Time (2012) * Planetes IV: The Energy of the Universe (2014) * Planetes V: Your name on Earth (2016) * Planetes VI: Alone in an Ordinary World (2018) * Planetes VII: The End of a Future (2020) * Planetes VIII: I'll Redo Your Life (2022) External links * Official website of the anime * Official website of the expanded universe * Website where you can access Planetes and other series Category:Planetes bg:Planetes ca:Planetes es:Planetes fr:Planetes gl:Planetes it:Planetes pt:Planetes ro:Planetes ru:Расширенная Вселенная sr:Планетес